Never Say Never
by Juliet Dark
Summary: It's an AU. Where Vejiitasei was never destroyed. Bulma gets captured...I know worn out subject, but please give me a chance. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Never Say Never

Warning: There are swearing in here. Violence too.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Authors Notes: This is an alternate universe. Frieza doesn't exist. Gee, all the fics I write Frieza's never in it, weird. Vejiitasei is not or ever will be destroyed in this fic. There we go.

Chapter 1 – Lost love

I ran as fast as I could from the painful truth. I looked back to see no one. I slow down and fall on my knees.

"Why must they do this to me?" I asked myself.

Then all of a sudden I hear voices, I look around to see no one was near.

I wanted so much to end my life and join my family, then and there, but I didn't, I must be strong, I will avenge my loved ones. 

"Saiyajins. They were the cause of my pain and my lost. They killed my family, my friends, and even my love. I will avenge your deaths." I slowly stood up, I looked around and started jogging towards a nearby cave.

As I neared the cave I hear the voices again.

"Who's there?" I look around frantically.

'Could they have followed me without me noticing?' I thought.

I walked into the large cave, there was no light, but I could see most of my surroundings. 

Thoughts about them came back.

*Flashback*

Bulma and her family sat down in the dinning room talking merrily.

Then all of a sudden loud and destructive earthquakes disturbed her family.

"You two stay here, I'll go check what it is." Dr. Briefs said while heading out the door towards the noise.

Mrs. Briefs held her daughter close.

Dr. Briefs walked towards the craters.

A man with black flame shaped hair stepped out of one of the many flying pods.

"Who are you?" Dr. Briefs asked nervously.

The man gave a cruel smile and started walking towards him.

Dr. Briefs started backing away.

Then he broke into a run towards the giant capsule Corp building.

The man stopped, he turned around and waited for his armies and companions to come.

One by one, the pods fell from the sky like rain. Each pod carried one person in it.

"We have to get out of here!" Dr. Briefs said running into the dinning room.

"Why?" Mrs. Briefs asked while following her husband.

"They're aliens!" Dr. Briefs said shuffling her family into the safety vault and locking it behind him.

The three sat in silence.

"We can't hide forever. The Z fighters will take care of them Tousan." Bulma said reaching for a light switch.

"No. We stay in here until they leave." Dr. Briefs said stopping Bulma from turning the lights on.

The armies of aliens marched towards capsule corp. The flamed haired man stood behind them laughing maniacally.

He signaled all the men to stop.

The army stopped.

The man levitated off the air and flew towards the giant building.

Two men followed him.

"Prince Vegeta. Should we just blow this place up?" A tall bald man asked the small flame haired man.

"No. We need slaves." He replied and simply ripped the door off its hinges.

He walked in with the two men.

The man with long black hair that reached his legs touched the green little device on his left eye.

"Prince Vegeta, they're in there." The man said pointing towards a small little door.

"Bulma you have to get out of here. They've found us." Dr. Briefs said worriedly.

"I'm not leaving without you." Bulma argued.

"There's no time to argue Bulma, you have to leave." Dr. Briefs said giving his only daughter one last hug.

Mrs. Briefs cried on her husband's shoulder.

"The secret exit is that way." Dr. Briefs said pointing to a small vent.

"But…" Bulma argued again.

"No but's Bulma you have to leave." Dr. Briefs said ushering her towards the vent, and he also handed her a belt of capsules.

Bulma reluctantly took the belt and placed in around her waist.

Vegeta and the two men walked towards the small door.

The bald man ripped the door off.

"Gotcha!" The bald man teased.

Dr. Briefs stepped in front of his family.

Bulma climbed towards the vent.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the man that spoke to her.

"Non of your business!" Dr. Briefs said stepping between Bulma and Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Dr. Briefs in irritation. He quickly punched Dr. Briefs, sending him flying to a wall.

"Tousan!" Bulma yelled climbing back out of the vent.

"No leave Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs said pushing Bulma in more and ran towards her husband.

Dr. Briefs laid limb in her arms. Blood pooling around them.

Vegeta gave a cruel smile.

"Weaklings." He said.

"Radditz finish her off and get that girl, we need more slaves." Vegeta said to the tall man with long hair.

Radditz walked towards Mrs. Briefs.

"Don't you dare!" She ordered him.

Radditz smirked and lifted Mrs. Briefs up and threw her towards a wall.

She went through the wall and landed outside.

"Kaasan!" Bulma cried from the small vent.

Vegeta looked towards Bulma and smirked.

Bulma wiped away her tears and started crawled towards the light shining from outside.

"Get her." Vegeta ordered.

*End of Flashback*

I walked deeper into the cave. I stopped when I reached the end.

I sat down and thought of my friends. They died shortly after my parents.

I wiped away some tears and got out a capsule. I was about to throw it when a red beam came towards me. The last thing I could remember was someone carrying me.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Say Never 2

Warning: Well this part of the story may contain scenes which may be a bit confusing, and there will be one or two swear words in there.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT or anything that relates to it.

Author's notes: I am new at this. Please if you have opinions of me that may help me improve my story writing abilities please speak up. Don't be too harsh on me. I try my best all the time. Well further more please enjoy…

Chapter 2 – Stranded

I woke up at the sound of voices.

Voices that seems so familiar, yet so distant.

I opened my eyes, I see a figure standing over me, talking to me, and shaking me.

I try to move, but every inch of my muscles felt like they were set on fire.

I blinked my eyes again, focusing my vision.

I looked around trying to recall my past.

From the corner of my eyes I see a medium height woman looking at me with worry.

I scan around me to see that I'm in a cell with two others. One was a red head with blue eyes, the other was the very same brunette I remembered as my life long friend. 

I looked at her with questions in my eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Bulma." Chichi said crawling towards me, taking me into an embrace.

I laid there in silence as my friend cried on my shoulder.

Then all of a sudden, a loud bang was heard from a far.

My friend laid me down softly and whispered.

"Stay still. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told.

The redhead and Chichi did the same.

All of us laid in silence as footsteps were heard coming towards our cell.

I couldn't hold back my curiosity as I opened my eyes just a little. I could see a man in white and yellow armor and black spandex walking down the hall. I closed my eyes again as he came closer.

The footsteps continued.

I gave a sigh of relief, but then the footsteps stopped right by our cell.

I froze.

All was silent. I could hear nothing but my own breathing.

I cursed myself.

*Why was my breathing so damn loud? *

I hear keys jiggle, then the sound of an open door.

I didn't know what to do.

I lay still, hoping that he'd leave or I'd just wake up from this nightmare.

All of a sudden a soft whimper was heard in the silence.

It came from beside me. 

I crept my eyes open and looked beside me. 

I see two feet and a tail. I look up to see the back of the man I saw in the hall.

I looked past him to see the redhead trying to stay still.

I wondered what was wrong.

Then I see the man's tail lashing around her leg.

The man gave a small growl and bent down, he lifted the petite girl up and swung her over his shoulder like a bag.

She looked at me with her wide blue eyes, full of horror and tears.

"Please help me." She whispered.

I didn't know what to do.

My muscles were all stiff. My heart wanted so much to help, but my body wouldn't allow it.

I watched helplessly as the man dragged her away.

I closed my eyes trying to lock the vision away.

The cell closed and the man left.

I opened my eyes once more to look around.

I was still in a cell with cold tiles as the floor, three stretch beds lay in a roll. There were no windows, but the door was nothing but bars connected together. There were no lights. The only light source was coming from the hall.

I looked over to Chichi.

She looked at me with a sad look.

"What's going to happen to that girl?" I asked her, but it was quite obvious.

"Probably going to get raped then killed, or made in a pleasure slave if she lives. I don't know."

"Will they come back?" I whispered.

"Not for a while." Chichi replied softly.

I gave a sigh of relief. I walked over to one of the three beds.

Chichi took the one next to mine.

"How long have I been here?" I asked as I lay on the hard bed.

"You've been here for about a week. It'll be another three weeks till we go to Vejiitasei."

"WHAT? VEJIITASEI!? What's that? How?" I quickly quieted down.

"Don't yell! You don't want to catch any attention. When you ran away, one of them got you, he knocked you out with a beam or something. They brought you on board as a slave just like the rest of us. Vejiitasei is where the saiyajins come from. Saiyajins are what these aliens are called."

"How do you know all this Chichi?"

"It's very small here, well in this department anyway. Things travel fast, especially about Bulma Briefs ne?"

I felt shocked. Not only do I have no more family, but also now I'm going to another planet that I've never even heard of.

"What happened to Son Kun? The guys?" I asked.

Chichi's expression hardened. 

"They all died." She replied turning her back on me.

I tried to hide my fear as silence fell once more in to the dark prison. I turned to my side, facing the cell door. I could see the cell across from ours.

A child around 7 sat sobbing. I climbed off the bed and crawled silently towards the door.

I looked around to see if any guards were near.

No one. I called to the child.

"Why are you crying?" My voice echoed through the hall. I quickly spoke softer, afraid of being detected.

The boy turned around. His face was flushed from crying. His eyes were a mixture of violet and blue. He had black hair that covered part of his eyes. He crawled towards me, he wiped away some tears.

"Me?" He asked quietly.

I nodded.

He stepped to the side and pointed to two objects that were lying on the ground.

At first I couldn't see what it was, but then I saw a puddle of red around them so I knew they were people.

"Are these your parents?" I asked softly afraid to bring it up.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry…I know how you feel." Thinking about it suddenly brought tears to my eyes.

I didn't notice footsteps until it was too late. 

I saw a man, a different one stop right across from me. I look up immediately and started backing away.

"Well well well. If it isn't miss social butterfly." He said cruelly.

I stood up and walked back into the shadows.

I thought I had gotten away when I heard nothing, so I turned around.

I froze, as the white beam headed towards me.

It was millimeters from my face when someone ran in front of it.

"CHICHI! NO!" I cradled my friends limb body.

"Why?"

The man smiled and walked away.

I shook her, trying to wake her up.

She opened her eyes.

"Bulma…it's okay. I'll be joining Goku then. I can't hold on. You must take revenge on your loved ones…" Chichi said as she took her last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Say Never 3

Warning: It's going to have swearing in it, and possible violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

Author's notes: Sorry I haven't written in such a long time.L

I had to manage my site and I was having computer problems.

Chapter 3 – Plot of Revenge

I held my friend's lifeless body in my arms.

Tears streamed freely down my face.

*Why? Why must this happen? Did I do anything wrong that deserves this?*

I stared down at Chichi, her face pale, her arms loosely hang from her lap, her skin losing its warmth.

"I will avenge you, and all my loved ones. You rest and make sure that you say hi to Son Kun for me."

I lay her gently on her bed, I picked up a soft white sheet and covered her body.

I walked over to a dark corner.

I sat down.

My visions blurred with tears, anger, and hatred.

As I thought of revenge, I could hear whisperings in the halls.

All were of me…

One particular voice stood out from the rest.

__

"Bah! Sorry? Hell no! That rich bitch deserves it, although that brunette shouldn't have saved her life. She's not worth it…"

The voice of a woman said.

__

"I don't think so…I think that the both of them should die. Especially that rich one, she has it easy. While we have it the hard way."

A man said.

I covered my ears trying to block out the murmuring.

My mind drives me wild.

I feel a part of me dying away, the part that holds my dreams, my love, my life, shattering away in my hands.

I clutched my heart from the pain.

I cradled myself, rocking myself while I gazed out to space, hoping that I'd lose myself and never return…

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Footsteps echoed down the hall, voices stopped.

A dark silhouette blocks the only light from the halls to my cell.

I watch as the man opens the door, he walks towards Chichi's body.

I stayed in the corner as I watched him take her away.

The cell door closes with a click behind the disappearing figure.

I sat as I worked my mind together for revenge.

My state of hatred blocks my senses as I think of a gruesome plan to destroy the saiyajins.

Once again voices starts from the hall.

I listen to all of them, none of them compassionate or pitying.

I let my hatred rise as I plan to destroy them too.

*Why are they saying this crap?*

I thought as my mind is sculpting a plan of revenge…..

~** **~ ~** **~ ~** **~

I wake up once more as violent shaking surrounds me.

"What the hell?"

I look at the hall seeing panic and fear in people's eyes.

I calmed myself as I waited.

Soon enough, guards ran down the hall screaming for people to be quiet.

A man I recognize too well, the man that took away my last friend walked towards me and opened the cell eyeing me.

I stayed in the corner.

He walked towards me, he pulled me up harshly and dragged me down the hall.

I looked around for it was my first time out into the ship.

The halls were bland and cold.

There were many rooms, each had a special symbol on it.

The man continued dragging me down the hall until we reached a tall door that had steel bars and thick locks on it.

He opened it easily and pushed me in.

I fell from the force of his push, as I stood back up I looked around me.

Eyes were on me.   
I looked at them as well.

The room was full of others from Chikyuu.

As I walk towards a corner, a rude woman babbled out.

__

"What the hell is SHE doing here?"

I ignored her statement.

I sat down at the corner. I closed my eyes and cradled myself once more.

People started murmuring once more of the events.

Some kept quiet, some talked.

Soon the whole room was full of whispers.

Whispers of me.

I tried blocking them out of my mind, but to no avail.

All of the whispers were of me, yet none of them know me.

I closed my eyes as I tried to cry. But no tears came out.

The large metal doors flung open unsuspectingly.

I looked up to spot a very angry man.

"SHUT UP!"

The room quickly quieted, you can even hear a pin drop.

"You pathetic weaklings will have to land soon."

*Land soon? I thought it was another week or two until we reach Vejiitasei.*

The man stomped out of the room leaving everyone in question.

__

"Soon? What does that mean?"

A man asked to no one in particular.

I closed my eyes once more, to block out the sound.

****

One hour later…..

A group of men came in and lined everyone up.

I was forcefully thrown towards another woman.

The woman glared at me and shoved me off of her.

I fell on the floor as blood pooled around me.

I touched the sudden pain on my back. I shakily touched it to find blood.

I looked up at the woman who showed no concern and was obviously very content with her actions.

I frowned.

I looked around me to see many eyes on me, they all had mock pity written all over their face.

I walked quietly back in line behind the woman.

The guards left for others, leaving the room.

I looked at the woman again. She glared at me and laughed.

__

"You are pathetic. You are such a weakling!"

She said pushing me away from her.

I fell on the man behind me.

He angrily pushed me off of him and onto the ground.

I lay still for I couldn't feel my back anymore.

I took my hand and shakily ran it down my side.

I found a sharp object on my side.

I felt around it to find it a sharp piece of metal.

I panicked for I didn't know what to do.

I looked around frightfully for help.

Everyone ignored my cry for help.

Soon the line started departing, leaving me on the ground.

The room fell silence as the last person left, leaving me broken on the ground.

I start losing my consciousness, my visions blurred in colors.

I knew my time was up, I was angry.

Angry for my weakness, and that I can't avenge my love's death.

I screamed in irritation as I lay on the ground.

* * * * * * * * * *

I sat on the throne as I watched the pathetic slaves lined up.

I hated my father for making me sit through it, and I guarantee that I would kill him soon, and take over the throne.

*That arrogant bastard is too weak. I WILL defeat him.*

My company wasn't making this any better but worse.

"Prince Vejiita. The lines are ready."

I looked up irritably as my name was called.

"Why the hell are you telling me this? Are you questioning my ability to detect this manner?"

I asked angrily at the third class.

"Um…no sire I wasn't…I was just…"

My patience ended as I threw a blast towards his head.

No one dared say a word.

I stood up hastily, but still full of pride.

I walked towards the door.

A hand stopped me, I looked to find it Nappa.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I glared at him.

"Prince. The king ordered that you must not leave this arena."

He replied arrogantly.

"I DO AS I PLEASE!"

I said shoving him to the side.

I walked towards the ship, away from the pathetic weaklings.

I wandered in the halls looking around.

I knew every single room in this ship by heart.

My mind calmed down from the incident.

I stalked through the halls.

Nothing was out of place.

All of a sudden, I hear heavy breathing.

I followed the trails of sounds in front of the slave room.

I hastily kicked open the door to find a woman all battered on the ground.

~**~**~**~**~**~

As my mind started slipping off, I fought to keep a wake.

My hopes lost.

*No one's going to save me now…*

I was about to give up when I heard footsteps echo through the halls.

I tried getting up, but I fell on the floor again, causing more pain on my back.

I prayed to Kami that whoever it was had compassion for the weak.

As the door slowly opened in front of me, I saw a man in a red and blue cape, familiar armor, but it had gold edgings on it.

I didn't know if I should be happy or not.

I held my breath as he walked near me.

~**~**~**~**~**~

As I walked near the woman, my mind froze.

*What the hell am I doing? Why should I care?*

But my body wouldn't let me stop.

I kneeled beside her and looked at her back.

A sharp piece of metal was pierced through her side.

I gently picked her up and led her towards the rejuvenating room…


End file.
